Begin Again
by Sam Wallflower
Summary: Todavía había una persona a la que quería ver. Sabía que debía dejarlo correr. Pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía curiosidad. O tal vez tenía que comprobar por mí misma si se había acabado de verdad. Necesitaba pruebas de que ya no me quería y de que nunca lo había hecho.


Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo solo me limito a jugar con sus personajes un rato.

Este one-shot principalmente es para **Brooke Silva** (Angie) que le encanta esta pareja. Ella siempre que hace algún Dramione me nombra y la pobre tiene que soportarme, así que querida Angie esto es para ti.

Pero también quiero dedicárselo a algunas personitas que están ahí aunque sea a través de una pantalla:

A **Metafetamina** (Myriam) que se ha encargado de betearme esta historia, por su apoyo y por su infinita paciencia conmigo. Y porque ella fue quien me descubrió desde otro punto de vista esta pareja. Por lo que este fic no habría sido posible sin ella. Myriam, no sé si al final he hecho bien lo de los diálogos, ha sido un autentico caos…

A **Adarae** que siempre está ahí dándome apoyo y teniéndome en cuenta cuando escribe. Porque la doy mucho disgustos con mis disgustos… porque también tiene mucha paciencia conmigo.

A** Medusae** (la otra Angie) porque me acosa para que escriba y porque siempre tiene palabras de apoyo.

Y también para **Claru**, **Filbuster** y **Tyna Fest** por sus palabras bonitas y porque me da la gana.

* * *

**Begin Again**

"_You can't feel me no_

_Like I feel you_

_And I can't steal you no_

_Like you stole me"_

You, The Pretty Reckless.

* * *

La gigantesca locomotora se detiene sobre las vías y las ruedas graznan como una bandada de cuervos.

El tren se pone en marcha con una sacudida, las puertas se cierran y siento el corazón en la boca del estómago.

Alivio.

Me abro camino por el pasillo como un marinero borracho. Entro en uno de los compartimento, me dejo caer sobre el asiento y saco mi diario.

Ayer me despedí de todos mis amigos. Daphne, Blaise, Theodore, Goyle y yo nos reunimos en Las Tres Escobas para tomarnos una última cerveza de mantequilla.

Blaise se tomará un año sabático y recorrerá el mundo; Theodore se irá a Washington ya que aquí en Inglaterra no le que nadie, y quiere olvidar a Daphne; Goyle no sabe aún qué hará aún; y Daphne pasará el verano en Dorset, donde sus padres tiene una casa, y sin duda se ligará a unos cuantos tíos mientras tanto, aunque sé que no dejará de pensar en Theodore.

Sin embargo, todavía había una persona a la que quería ver.

Sabía que debía dejarlo correr.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Sentía curiosidad. O tal vez tenía que comprobar por mí misma si se había acabado de verdad. Necesitaba pruebas de que ya no me quería y de que nunca lo había hecho.

Ese mismo día, por la tarde, alrededor de las ocho y media, me acerqué a su habitación. No esperaba que estuviese allí. Había planeado dejarle una nota para decirle que me iba a Edimburgo y que esperaba que pasará un buen verano. Me convencí a mí misma de que era lo más correcto, lo más cortés, y que comportarme así me convertiría en mejor persona de algún modo.

Me dije que no llamaría a la puerta. Le dejaría la nota pegada.

Pero justo entonces oí un sonido que salía de la habitación. Me fijé que la puerta no estaba del todo cerrada, sino entornada, y supe de repente que tenía que verlo una última vez.

Llamé a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Sí? —Su voz, algo molesta, venía desde el fondo.

Volví a llamar, esa vez un poco más fuerte.

— ¿Quién es? — Quiso saber, más irritado todavía.

— ¿Draco? — Lo llamé. El abrió la puerta un poco.

Y allí estaba, mirándome. Me gustaría decir que ya no me afectaba. Pero no era cierto. Sentí algo tan fuerte por él como aquel primer día que lo vi en Malfoy Manor, cuando teníamos cinco años.

Parecía sorprendido.

—¿Qué pasa?

—He venido a despedirme.

—Ah —Abrió la puerta del todo y salió fuera—. ¿Adónde vas?

— A Edimburgo. Me han aceptado en una Universidad de allí —dije a toda velocidad—.Te he escrito una nota. Iba a dejártela en la puerta, pero… — Cogí el trozo de pergamino doblado y se lo entregué.

Lo leyó por encima con rapidez.

— Bueno—dijo con un movimiento de cabeza—. Buena suerte.

Arrugó la nota y me la devolvió.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Este verano, quiero decir— Le pregunté, desesperada por retenerlo allí un momento más.

—Me quedó aquí, en Londres— dijo—.Tengo que arreglar el compromiso con Astoria, ya sabes… — Y luego esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. Hasta pronto, Pansy.

Tengo una teoría: si perdonas a alguien, ya no puede hacerte más daño.

El tren se sacude y repiquetea. Dejamos atrás el castillo de Hogwarts, ocho años de mi vida.

"Londres. Estación King Cross".

Cierro el diario y lo guardo en la maleta. Las luces dentro del vagón parpadean y luego se apagan.

Y, al igual que un recién nacido, comienzo mi futuro en la oscuridad.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Tengo pendiente un Dramione, lo sé… lo dije en Ask, pero de momento está ahí parado y listo para ser modificado cuando tenga más tiempo y me llegue la inspiración.

¿Reviews?

Un beso,

Sam Wallflower


End file.
